The Cruelest Intentions
by Sean O'Haire's Gurl
Summary: FINISHED Insert sobbing here. Sniff, Sniff A Sean O'Haire fic. This is the final installment of the Sean & Donnielle Saga. Now that Sean has done the unthinkable, what is Donnielle going to do? Must read!RR, PLEEEZE?
1. The Letter

1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the obvious people in this fic. However, I do own the rest of it.  
  
************** Note: This is a conclusion of the first 2 stories. If you didn't read them, you'll be lost when you see this one!  
  
Dearest Sean:  
  
Hello Sean. There is no need to be sentimental at a time like this, because we both know what this letter is about. I never thought that in a million years that I would be writing a letter like this, not even to you. We have been through alot of shit for the past 4 years, with your touring schedule, and me having miscarriage after miscarriage, and you.........you. I can't even fix my mouth to say it........you being totally insensitive about it, like it was all my fault.. You told me that it was fine. We would get through this.  
  
Then, the unforgivable happened. You cheated on me. And, to make it worse, it was with Gabby! You son of a bitch! You could have fucked any of those broads that you be on the road with day in and day out, but you slept with my best friend. Chris wasn't dead for a whole year, not even defrosted, and you took it upon yourself to be with Gabby. That shows how much of a friend that you never fucking was. Chris was with you in the car that night, when it got plowed into that truck. You cried when the EMT's pronounced him dead on arrival. You were one of his pallbearers. You're his children's Godfather, you sorry bastard! Gabby, she's another story in it's entirety. We don't even speak. I hate her with everybone in my body, and I have you to thank for that.  
  
I just have a few questions to ask. Why? just why? Was it something that I did to you? I tried everything to keep this marriage at least stable. I sold my company. I sold my first home to uproot to Hilton Head, so you could be closer to your famliy. I gave you your space whenever you needed it, even when I was at my lowest point of my life. I don't know how you felt at that point in time, but I always wanted to be there for you, and you knew it. I put my own life aside to be sure that your ass didn't fall apart. I wouldn't change a damn thing about that, don't get me twisted. I'm not selfish, but, you didn't have to do what you did to me. Sean, that was so fucked up beyond repair.  
  
I never asked you for anything but to love me and our son. All I ever wanted was you, mind, body and soul. I had everything else covered. I thought the feeling was mutual, but I see how wrong I was. Dammit, Sean! I can't believe you! I can't say that enough. After all we went through to be together, how could you?................I'm not even worried about what people are saying. Fuck them! But you need to face me one of these days. You can't avoid me forever. You need to ride this storm alone. You can stay with Gabby all you want to, I no longer care, but while you're there, you can sign these divorce papers that I'm sending with this letter.  
  
I didn't do this, you did. Think about that when Seanny asks about you, and he looks at me with those hazel eyes and asks, "Why does daddy live with aunt Gabby?" You'll be the one to explain that to him. I'm not going to. Why? Because I didn't cheat on you. I didn't bail out on you. I didn't abandon our son. You did all of this, so now, you pay for it!  
  
Whatever,  
  
Donnielle  
  
P.S: You have 30 days to contest the divorce papers!! Think long and hard about what you wanna do about this situation!  
  
Donnielle 


	2. I Can Explain Everything

chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: same story, second verse  
  
*****************  
  
Ok. I know I lost you guys with that letter in the beginning. I did it for a reason. By the way, for those who don't know me, I'm Donnielle, you can call me Donnie. For all of you who does know me........Hey! Long time, huh? Well, as you can see, all is not rosey in Camelot anymore. I guess I gotta bring you up to speed. I don't mind really. This has been a real hectic time, so, if I ramble, please forgive me, I'm just a wreck right now.  
  
**************  
  
Well, about 4 years ago, Sean and I tried to have another baby. we learned that I wasn't able to conceive anyore because when I had Seanny, the doctors made a huge error. The idiots damaged my uterus, which in turn lead to a cyst in one of my tubes. Everything had to be removed, due to the fact that this type of negligence was avoidable, but it wasn't. 8 Lawsuits later, I was awarded over 20 million dollars, but I can't have anymore children, which upsets Sean a great deal. I always knew something was wrong, but my so-called quack reassured me that everything was fine. What a liar she turned out to be. Her license was revoked, and she is now doing time in jail. We tried all types of surgery, even that in vitro thing. Nothing worked, so we decided to call it a wrap. Stress took it's toll on him, as well as the fact that he is working a grueling schedule between the WWE, and his new kickboxing camp. Seanny has never been better. He recently turned 10 years old, and let's just say he's his father's son. Quick temper, but he's smart as hell. Add to the fact that him and C.J. Irvine are best friends, and you have yourself trips to the hospital, schools, and the occasional house of a parent of a child they have bullied.  
  
As for the Irvines, Chris and Gabby..........Well, they now have 4 children. C.J., Gabiella, Caroline, and their new edition, Caleb Grey. I can't remember their ages right now, because there is too many of them, haha. They moved into our old home in Long Island, while Sean and I moved to Hilton Head, SC to be closer to his parents, who are aging. About 2 years ago, after a WWE house show at the Aneheim Pond, Sean, Chris, Lance and John Cena carpooled in a Lincoln Navigator to a hotel for the night. As they were on the express way, the driver of a nearby car lost control. As the car sped wildly, Chris dodged the car, only to lose control and hit a Diesel Truck, causing it to collapse onto the SVU. The wreckage left the vehicle decimated. It took the EMT's, Police, even the Fire Department over 2 hours to get them out of the wreck. Lance had to get his right leg amputated, causing him to retire. John was paralized from the waist down from nerve shock. After several surgeries, he's finally able to move his toes. Sean broke several ribs, collasped his lung, and broke his right arm. He also slipped a disc in his back. Chris, unfortunately, didn't survive. He died of heart failure, as well as other internal injuries. The funeral was so packed of his closest friends and family. Gabby totally lost it. I had to keep a grip for everybody else. I wanted to die myself that day. Chris was, is, and will ever be the sweetest guy I ever had the pleasure to know. He will be so missed. Eventhough he acted like a total jerk to the fans, it was only acting, and he loved his wife and his children so very much. When Gabby couldn't deal, I had temporary custody of her children while she went to get herself some professional help. Once she found herself again, she regained custody of the kids. She found a whole lot more than herself...........................  
  
*****************  
  
When Sean got into that horrible wreck, I hired the best doctors, therapists, psychiatrists, and trainers I could find. Money was no object for my baby. I even added a rehab clinic to the house for him. Whirlpool, sauna, weights, you name it, he had it. It was round the clock care for him. when he needed space, I gave it to him. I even hired nannies, cooks, maids, and gardeners for the house. I had so much going on with all the children, so I needed the extra help. Each of the kids received psychiatric therapy for the loss of their father, especially C.J. He clung on to Sean so tightly. I felt warm and secure that he was able to help them out, especially with our ordeal, I figured he needed that. After awhile, he started not to come right home after hie tours. He called less, and we started to argue constantly for the stupidest crap. I thought that he had problems with his Spider DoJo, his Kickboxing camp that he owns and programs . I looked over all the books, even the staff, and everything was fine. I thought he was burned out. I hired more staff for him at his request. I even tried to get Vince to give him a break. He sent him to work with the new recruits in OVW, He seemed to enjoy that, he was spending more time with Seanny, who is the apple of his eye, but...he got into his mood again. Then, I found out why. While I was visiting my brother Johnny, Monica, one of my staff, told me one afternoon, she saw Sean and Gabby together. Yes! T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R!!! I thought she was lying, until Cordelia, my maid, told me the same thing. I was pissed! Pissed off, and pissed on! I couldn't believe that shit! After all that I did for you two? This is the gratitude you fucking show?? Ain't this a bitch! Then, other people started telling me about it. I never really cared about public opinion, but in this case, I was the laughing stock of the country! tabloids, internet, even family knew about the affair Sean had with Gabby. I moved back to Long Island, since Gabby and the kids moved out when Chris died, and since she felt that it would be wrong to stay there after she slept with Sean, and I left his clothes with his parents. He could move in with Gabby! What do I care? Yeah, I'm hurt, used, and all of the things you could possibly think of. He could have been with anybody, but why Gabby? He never said anything, but Gabby couldn't stop crying. She keeps apologizing, I keep telling her to go to hell. The last time we spoke to each other, I told her to cry on Chris's grave, and tell him why you slept with his best friend! Seanny always ask me why daddy left, and I don't tell him anything. I feel he doesn't need to know. Children shouldn't be exposed to shit like this. Let Sean tell him, that he slept with Aunt Gabby, and turned our family into a Jerry Springer segment!  
  
********************  
  
I signed the divorce papers, and sent them to his ass FedEx. He's contesting the divorce. He told his attorneys that he doesn't want a divorce, but he won't speak to me. The lawyers preferred that we just go see a family therapist. Why? I have been through all of this when I had my hysterectomy, when Chris died, and when Sean couldn't cope with his injuries. Through all of the mental anguish I have been through these past 4 years, I never shed a tear. I never bitched, moaned, or groaned. I handled my damn business, and I never got a thank you, and I never looked for one! I was just happy to do it because they needed somebody in their corner. I was there, and all of a sudden, BOOM! this happened! I'm not seeing not another shrink! All I want, is for them to be out of my life, and for that sorry, lying sack of horseshit to take care of his son, which is optional, since Seanny doesn't want for anything. Yes, I still love him, and I always will, but I won't deal with this crappy treatment that I'm getting from him. What he did was fucked up, and until he comes to me like a man and tells me why, which he hasn't done yet. I guess he feels like he doesn't have to face me. He comes by for Seanny, but that's it. No conversation, nothing. Not even a hello. Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go right now. We have another meeting with the attorneys, this time, with the judge. I'll bring you the update. By the way: You might have a few people having words in edgewise about this, since I shared half of my life with you guys. You would let me know if they said anything, would you?? 


	3. The Arrangement From Hell

3  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is the property of yours truly, except for the people that are employed by Vincent K. McMahon  
  
Note: This might be confusing for those who didn't read the beginning of the saga. I urgely stree that you read those two, unless you can catch on. If so, good luck, I'm starting to get confused! hahaha.  
  
******************  
  
The Meeting at the Courthouse was beyond brutal. He didn't even look my way. All I wanted to do was smack him in the back of his head and ask, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" We had a seat in the Judge's chambers to basically decide what was going to happen  
  
"Ok, this is the case of O'Haire Vs. O'Haire.?"  
  
"Yes, your honor."  
  
"Let's proceed then."  
  
"Judge McIver, the petitioner, Donnielle Cassidy Barrows, would like legal separation fom the respondent, Sean A. O'Haire. There is a matter of custody, whereas Mrs. O'Haire would like to be granted full custody of their 10 year old son."  
  
"Your honor, my client is contesting the divorce on the grounds of his wife's charges are without any meaning."  
  
"Without meaning? Are you kidding? This is bullshit!"  
  
"Mrs. O'Haire, please calm down your language."  
  
"Fine. Listen, I don't want anything from him, I just want out. I'll even throw in joint custody, but that's it!"  
  
"Mr. O'Haire? Don't you have anything to say about this?"  
  
"Not at all, because I'm not signing anything."  
  
"Will the attorneys please leave? I want to speak to these two alone."  
  
As the attorneys made their exit, it was just me, Judge McIver, and......him. He cut his eye at me, while I stared at him. Whatever. Why am I here? Listen lady, just say what you gotta say, so I can leave! McIver took a look at both of us and just shook her head.  
  
"I have been Judge for over 20 years, and I have never held proceedings over a case such as this. You two must really hate each other, huh?" Sean just gave this crooked smile and put his head down. I just looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"Well? What's the real reason why you two are here? She looks at you with such pain and malice, while he's looking at you like.....What's going on here?"  
  
"Ask him. I don't even know anymore. I thought I was the perfect wife. How wrong I turned out to be!"  
  
"That's the problem, Donnie! You always want things to be perfect. Damn! Why can't you just let a person face their demons?"  
  
"Sorry if I want things to be happy and peaceful. Sorry if I just want to make things right for once in my life!"  
  
"Here we go with the pity party. 'I, I, I...me, me, me......this is what I dealt with for 12 years!"  
  
"Well, Sean, if you want out, sign the damn papers!"  
  
"Why, and give you what you want? Donnielle always gets what she wants, and if she doesn't, she catches a temper tantrum like a spoiled little brat and just buys what she wants. Money's no object with her, Right?"  
  
"No the hell you didn't! You ungrateful sack of shit!"  
  
"Why are we here, Donnie, eh? How did we get like this?"  
  
"Like you don't know!"  
  
"OK! Here's my decision. I'm ordering you two to go to counseling for a total of six months, no less than five. If you still want a divorce, all you have to do is call me on my private line. I'll sign them myself and take pictures with baloons and streamers! Is that ok with you, Mr. O'Haire?"  
  
"Fine, Whatever. Six Months?"  
  
"Six months. That's all."  
  
"Cool. "  
  
"Ms. O'Haire?"  
  
"Hey. I'm not doing anything for a while. Sure, why not. Just for comedy."  
  
"This is no laughing matter, young lady. That is my ruling!"  
  
That was it. All that for a six months stay at the O'Haire Funny Farm. Great. I'm elated. Anyway, after all of that mental bullshit, I went home, where Sean was playing with Seanny  
  
"Seanny, go do your homework, kid."  
  
"I already did it."  
  
"Go read a book."  
  
"I want to stay with daddy."  
  
"What did I tell you, Sean? Go upstairs!"  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but try not to yell so loud."  
  
"Seanny, don't talk back to your mother. Go upstairs and play with that new PS2 game I bought you."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Go look upstairs, squirt!"  
  
As Seanny went upstairs, I was alone in the living room with him. I sat down on the couch, while he pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of me.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate this as much as you do, so why don't we just lay it all out there."  
  
"After you made me out to be a pompous, self-absorbed bitch, go to hell!"  
  
"Here we go. Why can't we just have a normal conversation without you going into one of your tirades. "  
  
"Why you had to be such an insensitive bastard?"  
  
"Why do always have to throw your money and weight around?"  
  
"Why did you blatantly fuck my best friend??"  
  
"It just happened."  
  
"And I just did it."  
  
"You are so fucking childish at times. It worked when we first got together, but now it's getting tired."  
  
"What? Hold up! You went through whatever the fuck you went through, I tried my best to help, you ended up plowing into Gabby, who is your deceased best friend's wife, and I'm the one who's acting childish? What a role reversal we have here."  
  
"Oh, and I haven't been there for you? All those surgeries, months and months seeing lawyer after lawyer, children running all over the damn place, and only one of them is mine! How do you think that makes me feel, Donnielle? You just came in and just did everything, and just shut me out of everything. I couldn't have a say so about my own fucking rehab!! I was helpless, and you made everything worse! Thank you, Donnielle. Thank you for making me less of a man.!"  
  
"What? I made you less of a man? But you had no problems sleeping with Gabby. What, she made you feel like a man? Man enough to cheat on your wife?"  
  
"If you would have just sat down and talked to me, it would have never hapened"  
  
"Oh. So it's all my fault again. It's all my fault that you tripped, and fell inside her, while I played surrogate mother hen to her kids, which I thought I was doing the right thing being that she was my friend, and yours!"  
  
"Well, whoopty fucking doo! You did a good deed! You didn't have to."  
  
"You could have said no. But you didn't, so now, you just deal with it!"  
  
"I don't have to deal with a damn thing. I have no regrets about what I did."  
  
"Fine. I heard all I could stand. You can leave now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. This is my house too."  
  
"Fine, Sean! This is how it's going down. You want to stay here? You sleep in the guest room. I'll stay in my room. I don't care, as long as I don't see your face except these shrink visits."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Whatever." I shook my head in total disgust. He took zero responsibility for what he's done. I honestly feel I caused all of this. I drove him to be a callous bastard. If I didn't push too much. Only if I would have just let him deal on his own. The last time that happened, we almost broke up for good. I have to do what is right for Seanny. He's the innocent one in all of this, and he doesn't need to suffer because we can't reach a common ground, that would be uncool. I can't keep him from playing with C.J. because his mother is a homewrecking skank. Well, let's see if this arrangement works out. 


	4. The Unsettling Confession

4  
  
Disclaimer: the more things change, the more this stays the same.  
  
****************  
  
Dear Donnie:  
  
I know I am the last person you would want to hear from, but I think that it's time I said something. You have every right to be mad at me. Hell, I can't blame you for wanting to beat the shit out of me. I can't change what happened, but I can try to make right the things that I can.  
  
Sean was a mistake. It just happened, and I can't even use the drunk defense, that would be a lie and a total cop-out. We were both in so much pain, and everything was so crazy and hectic, that.....it just happened. I really don't want to go into details, being that it's unnecessary, and will only add more fuel to the bonfire. I wanted to tell you right after it happened, but....I don't know. I was too scared I guess. Since we are on this subject, I think I need to tell you this. What's gonna come next is going to kill you, Donnielle. I was pregnant with Sean's child, and I terminated it. I wasn't sure about it until I added the days up. I don't know what else to say about this.  
  
I envied you for a long time. You seemed to have it all figured out. Everything was in place for you, while all I did was sit home and have babies with somebody I thought I would love for the rest of my life. I lost love for Chris after I had Caroline. He no longer cared about me. It was all about C.J. and Gabrielle. He made it his business to stay on the road all the time, and I thought he was cheating on me. You had the perfect marriage, the perfect little boy, and everything your heart desired. You were always that way, and it made me sick to my stomach! You were always the life of the party, without even trying. You always had to get the guy, get the latest outfit, the state-of-the-art everything, and you never rubbed it in my face. I had it because you gave it to me. Who asked you if I wanted it? You think I wanted you do things for me? You just took over and kept my kids when I needed them most. Yeah, I needed time after Chris died, but I could have done it my way! You even had Chris singing your praises. The saddest day in my life was when you married Sean, and Chris turned around and told me, "Donnie is the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on.". What man would have the balls to say that to his wife?? I felt empty eversince then. Every birthday party, I had to hear about you and Sean, and Seanny. It makes me vomit. You think everybody hates you, when it's just the people who knows you best that feel this way. You always have to be in control, to be on top of things. I slept with Sean because that was something you couldn't control, and for once in my life, I could see you squirm, and feel how I felt for years. Depressed, alone, and betrayed by someone you thought loved you so much.  
  
Well, you finally know the truth. I know the question that you're dying to know the answer to. Did I ever love you? Yes, I did. We were friends forever. I mean, we were inseperable. I loved you like a sister, but now, everybody chose you over me, once again, and I know this sounds petty and it reeks of jealousy, but I no longer care. Now you know how I feel. Sean is nothing to me, he outlived his usefulness, so now, try to work on your marriage.......If you can!  
  
Live for the moment,  
  
Gabby 


	5. Everything That Doesn't Come Out In The ...

5  
  
Disclosure: I own the story. Sean, John, and any other wrestler mentioned is under contract with World Wrestling Entertainment.  
  
****************  
  
I just had to show you guys that letter from Gabby. Now that I know exactly how much of a spineless bitch she is, hey, it's cool. It's good to find out how people really are. Anyway, it was day 1 of the shrink visit. Seanny was in school, and Dr. Ordonez, was the therapist of the hour. Sean was there already, while I took my sweet time. When I got there, let's just say that it wasn't a warm reception.  
  
"About time you showed up."  
  
"Anyway, can we get this overwith? I have a 1:30 appointment with my hairdresser."  
  
"Must you be so superficial?"  
  
"Sure, why not, since I'm not good for anything else, right, Sean?"  
  
"Ok. Shall we get started? Let's gat right to it. What is the major problem in your marriage?"  
  
"Him keeping his dick in his pants!"  
  
"Ms. O'Haire, can you be less vulgar?"  
  
"Fine. Sean has issues with fidelity."  
  
"Donnielle has self-absorbment problems. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"How am I self absorbed?"  
  
"Good. That's a start. How is your wife self-absorbed?"  
  
"Look at her! She's a walking fucking billboard. A real life Cosmo cover."  
  
"I take pride in my appearance, so I won't look like a greasy truck stop broad, and you have a problem with this??"  
  
"Ms. O'Haire, are you always this defensive? Maybe if you let your guard down, this can go alot more smoothly."  
  
"I let my guard down the day I met him! I have done nothing wrong but love him. I supported him no matter what he did, and he goes off and sleeps with my best friend, which he has yet to talk to me about. I could have bashed in his car with a baseball bat, and set his clothes on fire, but I chose not to because I still love this man with all of my heart, and he just shattered everything left inside of me."  
  
"Ok. It looks like there's alot of resentment here. Let's start with the infidelity. Sean?"  
  
"What is there to say? I was helping her pack Chris's stuff one day, and we were just remembering stupid things he would do, and we laughed, cried, and then, it just happened. I was fading anyway because I always get drowsy off of painkillers, but that isn't an excuse. It just happened. I felt bad about it, but then, I found out a few things that my wife failed to mention to me."  
  
"Like what? I accidentaly let Rico chew your sneakers? C'mon!"  
  
"No! Try that you was keeping me busy with rehab just to sneak off and see John in the hospital. Gabby even told me that you two had something going on. I had a P.I follow you one day, and my worst suspicions came true. You was with him!"  
  
"I went to the hospital to see him, yes I did. I also went to see Lance, and I offered to pay the extra medical expenses because of the wreck. All I was doing was helping your friends. Sorry! I never had a thing with Cena, and never will. Isn't he a little?......"  
  
"Huh? You didn't sleep with Cena?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I thought he was gay? Isn't he with Matt Hardy?"  
  
"No! he's not gay! Gabby told me that you did."  
  
"Gabby used you, stupid! I'm done with this. I never knew you to be so damn dumb, Sean! This goes more further than Gabby, her abortion, and..."  
  
"What? She never got an abortion! She had her tubes tied after Caleb was born."  
  
"Ok, guys. I see that this marriage is crumbling over another woman, and accusations that were never talked about. Can we make the promise to open up and talk more?"  
  
"Sure. I guess so."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need to ask this question. Do you two still love each other, and can this marriage be repaired? Sean???"  
  
"I love her dearly. I don't want to divorce her. Donnie, all I want you to do is......not be so damn perfect and so understanding all the time. Leave your hair messy, don't match for once. Just eat some junk food, and get a cavity!"  
  
"I still love him, but I can't just let it go like this. I can't trust him anymore, I can't even talk to him like we use to. Knowing that he slept with her, I can deal with that, but in time."  
  
"I think we can see each other in a month. You two will be just fine. Ok?"  
  
With that said, we got in the car, and pulled off to the pizzareia where we first met. It seemed like so long ago. I just looked at him, and started to lose it. I balled hard.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll be fine. I just need to leave."  
  
"Don't walk away like this. We need to really talk about this. Nobody around. Just me, and you. Yell, scream, hit me, I don't give a shit! Just don't leave."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. All I get is that I hurt you badly, and I can't change that, but I'm not getting fully blamed for this either. We both have to let people live their own lives, and we can just be like we was, before I fucked up. I didn't mean to sleep with her, I swear. It was just one big ball of confusion, which I don't like in my life."  
  
"I don't know anymore. Ok, maybe I pushed instead of pulled. I might have been a pain in he ass, but I only had the best in mind. I didn't want you to feel like less of a man, you could have talked to me, but you went to Gabby, and we had an agreement to always talk about our problems.....together! And you broke that promise, as well as our wedding vows to each other, so forgive me if I'm not too forgiving right now."  
  
"Ok. That's fair. I was wrong. I should have asked you. I should have talked to you. I could have said to everybody, 'Get out of my house.' and just had the whole house to ourselves. I don't know what to do here, and I'm basically dying here, so where do we go from here?"  
  
"I need more time. I have to reevaluate everything, and just sort out the damage. All I know is that Gabby Irvine is no longer our problem, and neither are her children. I have nothing for her but best wishes and my apologies, that's it and nothing more. I wish Chris didn't have to die to find out the truth about people, and I can't have anymore children. I am not whole. I feel very empty and inadequate."  
  
"Let me help you for a change."  
  
"There is nothing you can do for me anymore. If you were so concerned for me, you could have done it then."  
  
"To hell with then, Donnielle! I'm here now! Why can't you see that I am truly sorry? "  
  
"Don't push down what you won't pick back up, Sean. I'm gonna catch a cab from here. I'm gonna go home, and get some sleep. Seanny's staying with Mike and Jaci for the weekend to play with Max and C.J. I guess I'll see you, then?"  
  
"Alright. Just remember that I'm there if you need me. Ok? Just tell me that you'll be ok. If you want to talk, then......"  
  
I slammed the car door, and hailed a cab. I couldn't take it anymore. All his empty promises and bullshit! Why wait until now to be husband of the year? Whatever. I decided to walk to the cab stand, which was about a 10 minute walk. It was a sunny day, I needed to think anyways. Everything just started to close in on me at one time. I couldn't breathe. I tried to walk a little further, I was just a few blocks away from the stand, and all of a sudden, I just looked around. Everything was so still, and peaceful. I closed my eyes, and then.......WHAM!!!!! 


	6. Comes Out In The Rinse

6  
  
Disclosure: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Thanx a mill for the reviews, and as always, I own what I own in this story.  
  
***************  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine. We just have to run some more tests. Can you notify her next of kin?"  
  
"Nah. I don't know any of em' , and she's separated from her husband, I think."  
  
"Ok. We'll ask her more questions when she wakes up."  
  
"Cool. Thanks alot."  
  
That was what I heard when I finally came to. I was in the hospital. I don't know how or why, but at least I'm still alive. When my eyes opened, I saw tons of ballons and flowers, and 3 special people that I was glad to see. Kevin, Shawn, and John Cena. John was still in a wheelchair, looking out of the window.  
  
"Finally woke up, sleeping beauty?"  
  
"Hi guys. What happened?"  
  
"You took a bad tumble. Kinda like....you passed out before a car hit you."  
  
"A car hit me? What the hell?....."  
  
"Yeah. You passed out in the middle of the street, and this car tried not to hit you, but it tapped you a bit. Nothing's broken."  
  
"Damn. I feel like shit."  
  
"Yo, Donnie. You need to tell us what's goin' on with you and Sean."  
  
"John! I didn't see you. Hi sweetie. How's it goin'?"  
  
"I'm cool, but stop avoiding the question."  
  
"Kev? I guess you wanns know too, eh? Shawn? "  
  
"Yeah. I damn sure wanna know. You kids are idiots! Ok, so he slept wih Gabby Irvine. Who didn't? Chris even knew about it, right, Shawn?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not in this. That's her problem. I never slept with her."  
  
"Anyway, it's obvious that the guy is mad about you, and ok, he cheated on you, with her, but you two have been through much worse."  
  
"Word up, yo. Ya'll been together for almost fifteen years! If ya'll didn't split up over that stripper in Vegas, then........"  
  
"SHUT UP, JOHN!!!"  
  
"What stripper??"  
  
Nothin' man. I'm trippin. That was Andrew, and...."  
  
"You're a horrible liar! What happened?"  
  
"Shawn, you take this one, buddy."  
  
"Fine. It was nothing. She was coming on to him, planted one on him, and he pusher her away. Nothing happened, and you know I would never lie to you."  
  
"So, you guys are telling me, that he could have cheated on me with that stripper, and he didn't?"  
  
"Exactly! And he was plastered, I mean the good ol' FUBAR! He was totally incoherent, yet he remained faithful to you. So, if he slept with Gabby, and from what I heard from the boys, wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, he had to be out of his mind, and something had to really get to him."  
  
"Like the while 'I screwed Cena' thing?"  
  
"Whoa! I never touched you. Only a hug, and a handshake! That's all."  
  
"I know, John. I thought you were gay, no offense."  
  
"I'm not gay, dammit! See! I knew the joke was gonna go too far! Thanks, Kev!"  
  
"Haha. Yuck it up, you bastard! It was funny! Anyways, Shawn's right, Donnie. If you two were together this long, and went through this much, why not take the man back. He's been here eversince he found out that you were here. We just sent him home to take a shower. Seanny's with Tristan, and all we're worried about is why you are in here."  
  
"Gee, Kev! You always acted like a big brother to me. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Oh yeah, speaking of which, Johnny sent you all of these flowers and bears....well, half of them anyways. Sean covered that side over there, and we did the rest."  
  
"Yeah, even ate the muffin basket."  
  
"Dammit, John!"  
  
"She wasn't gonna eat it. I was hungry."  
  
"It's cool, guys. I don't eat muffins anyway. They would have molded. You guys are something else, you know that. I'm glad you're here."  
  
They stayed for awhile longer, until more people started showing up. Days went by, and people just kept coming and going. One day, Kevin stayed until Sean came back. He looked horrible, like he didn't sleep in months. He had this look on his face, and I couldn't shake it for the life of me.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You're up. Glad to see you."  
  
"Likewise. What's with the face?"  
  
"You don't wanna know. Really, you don't."  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You didn't have to do all of this. It looks like you need to get some sleep."  
  
"No problem. I'll be fine." He slumped into the lounger, trying to keep his eyes open. I started to feel so bad for him. I could never be mad at him long.  
  
"Sean? What's up? "  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"And what if I was?"  
  
"You are. Spill it. What happened?"  
  
"You need to rest. The last thing you need is to be bothered with bullshit."  
  
"Ok. I won't push. "  
  
"Gabby abandoned the kids!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She abandoned the kids. She left C.J. in the house with them, and she took off. I took Seanny to see C.J, and they were on the porch, dirty and starving. I asked C.J how long was she gone, and he told me for almost a month. I could fucking kill her. If you want to be an asshole, that's your business. Just don't drag these babies in the middle of it. I can't see for the life of me, We can't have anymore children, yet she breeds like a gerbil. I don't know if it's because of Chris, but she's lost it."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"At the house with the Nannies."  
  
"Did anybody find Gabby yet?"  
  
"Nope. You know her better than I do. Does she pull shit like this often?"  
  
"All the time. Why now? "  
  
"Hey, if you don't wanna do this, just say the word."  
  
"No. I want them out. They have other relatives that they can go to. I'll call Mr & Mrs. Irvine, to set up when they are coming. I'll, or you, can explain the story to them."  
  
"Just like that? "  
  
"Yes. Just like that. I'm no longer in the surrogate mood. Unless they were homeless, I would be there for them, but that's not the case. We have other things to work out within our own family, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey, how about when you get out of here, we go on a vacation, just me and you. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sound great. You pick the place. I'm not packing anything."  
  
"Oooh. Sounds like this vacation is going to be sweet! Let's go right now."  
  
"I can't. I gotta find out what the hell is wrong with me."  
  
"Oh yeah. The Doctors said anything yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not one word. I'm just a lab rat right now."  
  
"Poor thing. I'm about to go ang get something to eat. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Thanks alot."  
  
He kissed me on the cheek, and left. I'm sitting here alone again. About 3 hours past, and a doctor came in here and finally told me what was wrong with me.  
  
"Ms. O'Haire?"  
  
"Yeah. Spill it, Doc. What's wrong with me now?"  
  
"I have great news for you. You're fine. Just dehydrated. And when we did x- rays, we found that you had a partial hysterectomy."  
  
"Partial? How is that possible? I had the full monty."  
  
"No, Ms. O'Haire. You did not. All that was done was your uterus was partially removed. Everything seems to be intact, except for your fallopian tubes, which you know are gone. I have an option for you. What if I told you that we have the top women's surgeon in the country, and we could make you good as new, using synthetic reproductive organs?"  
  
"What? Get outta here! You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Have you ever heard of a Double Uterus?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it? "  
  
"We also specialize in transplants. There is a rare percentage of women in the country who has a double uterus, which is only common in kangaroos and other marsupials. Anyway, we remove one of the uterus, and transplant it into another woman with the same blood type. Chance of recovery is over 90 percent."  
  
"What is the side effects, and the possible room for error?"  
  
"There is zero room for error. This procedure has been done for over 35 years in other countries, and there has been successful results in 5 out of every 7 cases. Some possible effects could be in the beginning, the return of your menstrual cycle for about three to six weeks, which is normal. Hormonal changes, nausea, and occasional dizziness."  
  
"Ok, can I read something on this, and talk about this with my husband?"  
  
"Sure thing. Come by my office in a week, I'll have everything you requested, okay?"  
  
"Sweet. Can I go home?"  
  
"Yeah. I came with your discharge papers, your husband is outside waiting for you."  
  
"You told him about the discharge?"  
  
"Sure. there's really no reason for you to stay here.".  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks, Doctor Bruner."  
  
Now I had something to think about. As I was putting on my clothes, Sean came back in.  
  
"Hey, Did he tell you about the transplant?"  
  
"Yeah. He just told me. What do you think, Sean??"  
  
"Well, it's all up to you. it's your body. I'm with you all the way on this."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Hell yeah! If you want to go through with this, by all means, go for it. Are you??"  
  
"I need to think about it a bit more. Before we get out of here, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. Ask away..."  
  
"What happened with you in Vegas?" I gave him a smile, which in turn made him laugh and hug me. He felt so good, and I haven't felt like that since I married him He gave me a kiss, and just kept laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Donnie, They told you about Vegas? Hahaha. Damn. I thought that story was dead."  
  
"Sean, What happened with you and the stripper?"  
  
"Hahaha! Whew! Ok. She came on to me, I told her no. Mind you, I was so drunk, as were the rest of us. The chick just started grabbing on me and kissed me. I grabbed her by her hair, and hurled on her. I mean, I just launched the only projectile of vomit. She was drenched, and we were laughing our asses off. Chris just laughed till he pissed his pants. Kevin took his dollar back. Real comedy, I tell ya!"  
  
"Oh my! You guys are so wrong. Chris pissed his pants ?"  
  
"Hell yeah. May he rest in peace, that was funny shit right there. We all started to yap about our wives, and Kevin was talking about Tamara. He got all fucking sobbish, and caller her. Chris and I were talking about you and Gabbs, and he told me some of the most bedamned shit."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"He always loved you. But, he settled for Gabby. Only because she cried wolf a few times, if you know what I mean"  
  
"I never knew. Oh well, What is the point of this story?"  
  
"The point is, that we would have both fought over you, and I'm glad we got together. Chris understood fully, but......I don't know, it was kind of like he was coming clean to me about his feelings for you. I thought that it was all of the drinks we had, but he didn't drink anything, maybe a beer or three. I was jealous, a bit bitter, yeah, but I respected him for that you know. Him doing that, and a he dies three weeks later, it seems a bit......odd."  
  
"Oh. I see. So, I guess you didn't really mean to............"  
  
"No, I didn't. She has a way of selling salt to a slug, you know. We were going through so much, and I honestly thought you were screwing Cena. I should have asked you, instead of believing her. Anyway, enough of this, are we leaving, or do I have to get another bed in here?"  
  
"No, not even. I'm ready. Let's go home."  
  
We went home. I missed the old homestead. We got into the shower together, and we made love for the first time in a few years. Yes, I said years! Everything seemed right again. Seanny was with Johnny, and we gave the help a vacation, paid, of course! We just stayed in bed and fell asleep. Needless to say, we tore up the divorce papers! I couldn't help but look at him. After all we have been through, and all the sense that was kicked into me, I realized that I loved him like I did the first day we met. He's still my Greek Adonis, well, the Irish version anyways.  
  
****************  
  
Well, about 5 months, and several shrink sessoins later, we decided to take our vacation in Dublin, Ireland. I never been there, and he picked the place. Sean is basically doing everything now, while I just kick back, and chase Seanny around the house. Sean went back to the WWE part time, you know, a few matches here and there, and because he's great for a storyline! He decided to go back after our vacation. He felt he needed to do it, with him missing Chris still. Anyway!!!! He was out of town this particular day, when it was late, and there was a knock on the door. I loaded my 9mm, and went to the door. As I opened it, I saw who it was. I almost lost my mind.................... 


	7. You Have To Be Kidding Me

7  
  
************************  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"You fucked up! There is nothing to discuss. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now."  
  
"I guess I deserve that from you. Just hear me out, please?"  
  
"Nope. I heard all I needed to hear from you, which was nothing. I want to keep it that way. Send another letter if you wanna get your point across. I'll be sure to burn it."  
  
"Donnie, we can get through this."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You slept with my husband! You harbored resentment for me for umpteen years, yet you had the audacity to sit in my face, in my home, and pretend like there's nothing wrong. And that, Gabby, I won't fucking deal with."  
  
"I have alot of issues to work out, I know. But, I know I was wrong. Hey, remember when we was in the ninth grade, and we had that spat over Terrence Maldano? He was my everything, and he wanted you. Whew! I thought it was going to get ugly."  
  
"The difference in that and this is, we were younger. Now, in this point in time, We're both married, and you slept with the man who I chose to spend the rest of my life with. We have a child together. Remember Seanny? Your Godson?? Chris meant everything to you, and I never, ever, intruded on that space. You didn't respect me the same way, and that is what's fucked up!"  
  
"I was totally wrong in what I did, make no mistake about it. I just hope that in time, we can build our bridge back up."  
  
"That is highly unlikely, Gabby."  
  
" We have a history. You're just gonna trash it like that? I made a huge mistake, Donnie. You've made some yourself. I don't think that it's fair that you're doing this to me."  
  
"Am I supposed to shed tears for your pissant speech? I wouldn't spit on your ass if you were on fire!"  
  
"What about our children? They're close you know."  
  
"Like I fucking care! Work it out the best way your ass knows how. I would have never did that to you, and I could have. Looking back, I should have. But, I wouldn't look at anybody who slept with your whorish ass!"  
  
"Don't say that. You are my best friend."  
  
"I was your best friend. Friends don't do what you did. You fucked up with me, and now, you have to deal with it."  
  
"Ok. This is not the time. Maybe I'll come back when it's convienent for you, so we can talk."  
  
"Are you smoking that shit? I have nothing else to say to you once this door closes in your face. You are scandalous, a liar, a cheat, and an unfit parent, and I can't clean your messes anymore. I can't hold your hand, wipe your tears, and clean your bruises. Your children are with their grandparents, because you can't hack it, Chris is dead, and you lost maybe two of the closest friends that you have ever had. But, before I close the door to the O'Haire Residence, I have to ask you this. Was it all worth it? I mean, was you being the horrid skank that you are, all worth this heartbreak and pain?"  
  
"Damn, you always had a way of putting things in perspective. I guess I'll be seeing you."  
  
"No, you won't! Leave my property, before I change my mind about putting my foot in your ass."  
  
"You'll change your mind. You just need your space right now."  
  
"Right, and Bill Clinton has his face upon Mount Rushmore. Get the fuck outta my face!"  
  
And she left. She had balls to show up, I give her that. But, it's too late. Batman has cut Robin off from the Batcave. All that she said honestly, meant nothing to me. I'm sorry, guys. You might think that I totally overreacted, but I don't think so. It's not because Sean is special, don't get it twisted. He doesn't have some special "Hold" on me, nor am I naive. Gabby was my so-called friend for many years, as you all know, and this chain reaction, coming from her, and then that letter she sent me, I can't roll with that. Eventhough Gabby and I had a bond thing about us, Sean and I have something much more, even more so now than ever. At least I have one relationship that can be repaired. I hope........................................................ 


	8. The Sore That Refuses To Go Away

8  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay in this story, and thank you for the reviews. Anyway, on with the story already :)  
  
**************  
  
Well, where do I begin? Oh yeah. Everybody attended a party that we held at the house. It was the first one we held in months, more like years.  
  
"Sean? Where do you guys keep the beer?" Asked Kevin Nash, who always asks the same question everytime he shows up. "Look up your ass, Kev." replied Paul Levesque, who was with his wife, Stephanie.  
  
"I knew you loved me, thunderass."  
  
"Only in a non homosexual way, you big queer ball."  
  
"Haha, very funny, Paul. I'll look up your nose first."  
  
"Whatever, dude. Hey Shawn. Want one?" Shawn, who was with Rebecca, Cameron, and their daughter Sasha, came over to the grill.  
  
"Nah. I just wanna eat. Donnie, Becca wants the spare room. Diaper duty, you know."  
  
"You know where it is. Pick any room."  
  
"Ah. This is sweet. All of us here again. Too bad Chris isn't here."  
  
"Yeah, man. He's here in spirit, though. Sean, how are you two doing with the transplant?"  
  
"It's going well. No side effects, no problems. Donnie, how are you holding up? Wanna sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. How did the transplant go? I see that you're moving kinda slow."  
  
In case you didn't know, I went through the transplant. I have a shitload of stitches and staples, and I'm moving so slow that snails give me the finger. I went for an update, and everything went fine, I just need to wait another six months before I can try to have sex again. Sean has been so helpful, and Seanny.....well, he's just being him. What can I say?  
  
"What, and miss this? I'm fine. I just need some water. Scott, do you mind?" Scott Steiner, who was staring at one of the female guests, snapped back into reality  
  
"Yeah. No problem. In the back right?"  
  
"See. Who says that you're not observant? Haha. Thank you, sweetie."  
  
Brock Lesnar, who made the trip from London, came arm-in-arm with Trish. She was sporting a 2-carat ring, which turned into the topic of discussion for the moment. As the party progressed, we all went poolside.  
  
"Sean, when are you coming back, man?"  
  
"I'll be back in a month. I'm still training those kids in OVW, plus I might be doing Tough Enough 12. It's not in stone yet."  
  
"Great, man. Lance, do you need anything man. A pillow or something?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm still getting used to this wheelchair, that's all."  
  
"Lance, I'm still sorry, man."  
  
"Sean, why? It wasn't your fault, man. Shit happens. Everything happens for a reason. I have no regrets."  
  
"I don't feel any better, but that means alot coming from you."  
  
"Anyway, on a lighter note, Brock, how's the wedding coming along?"  
  
Brock dropped his spoon of potato salad, and looked at everybody.  
  
"Yes! Another Hooter party! I got you covered!"  
  
"No, Paul. You don't. I heard about Sean's. He was late for his own wedding."  
  
"Aw, Brock. It was just a minor setback. He still made it."  
  
"Yeah. He did. Donnie almost killed all of you guys." And we all laughed. We talked about that day, and Paul talked about his, which ended up on the front page of every tabloid for the riot that broke out afterwards. We were all having fun, until Gabby showed up, and that was when everything stopped.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You aren't welcome here."  
  
"Paul, mind your business. Worry about your wife, you asshole!"  
  
"You bitch! You are so glad that I..."  
  
"Paul, I got this. Get out!"  
  
"What? And miss this beautiful occasion? I thought you of all people would miss me, Sean."  
  
"Like I miss the flu. At least the flu is more useful."  
  
"Aw Sean. You always knew how to say the right things."  
  
"Why don't you leave. Nobody wants you here. We don't like you, and there is no reason to why you're here."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ, Brock. Sean forgot to mention to his charming and ever so humble wife that we have a bit of unfinished business."  
  
"Gabby, I'm trying really hard, not to hurt you."  
  
"Donnie, whatever. You need to wake up! You think that he's all of a sudden being faithful to you? Come on! Even you are not that stupid!"  
  
"He is! You are just a bitter bitch. Why don't you go and ruin somebody elses' life!"  
  
"Ok, I'll do that when you tell Sean tells the truth."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Donnie, just go upstairs. You don't need to be here for this."  
  
"Aww. How sweet. Big Kevin Nash is saving the day, too bad that he can't save his own...what is it now? Third marriage?"  
  
"I rather have three marriages, than be married to you once!"  
  
"Anyway, not that you mean anything, I just came to say my peace."  
  
"Donnie? Donnielle? Can you hear me? Yo, you probably spaced out, and I know what that means. Sean! you and Paul take her upstairs."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Steve, will you do the honors?" Steve Williams, who had 8 too many, pulled Gabby to the gate.  
  
"Ooh. The wifebeater's gonna toss me out. How convienient."  
  
"You need to go. I don't hit women, but let's face it, you're not a woman."  
  
"Steve, please. I'll leave when I get good and ready. She needs to hear the truth about Sean!"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You know that you got me pregnant, and you made me get rid of it! I should have kept it to make you squirm."  
  
"What? Bitch, you are crazy! How did Chris put up with you?"  
  
"Don't you dare put Chris's name in your mouth! You were his best friend, and you let him die! To make matters worse, you just fucked me, and tossed me like a bad toothbrush. And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because your wife can't have anymore kids because she's damaged goods?"  
  
"You were never pregnant. Why am I even listening to this. Just go, Gabby."  
  
"Fuck you, and everybody here, even your baboon-organ having wife! May she die for what she did to me!"  
  
Everything just ended right then and there. I don't remember much, but all people kept telling me was that Sean just grabbed her by her throat and pushed her over the gate. Steve, Kevin, and Shawn had to pull him off of her. According to Brock, she threw a punch, and missed, and Sean had a handfull of hair. Trish and Jacinda had to call a cab and send her on her way. Sean called the police and told them the situation. John and Paul dragged me upstairs when I threw a bottle at her. John said that it landed on her back, but it didn't shatter. I guess that's a good thing. I swear that I don't remember that. John did say that I had that blank look on my face. the last time that happned, let's just say that the person didn't look to good in the end. My party ended on a good note, even with all of that crap that went on. 


	9. Close To Home

9  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay in this story yet again. Too much personal things going on. But, without further interruptions(I Hope) here it is..............  
  
****************  
  
That next week, Sean was looking out of the window. He looked like he was confused about something. Too many demons, and nobody to talk to. As he was sitting on the window box, a vision of a friend he held most dear appeared, as if out of nowhere.  
  
"I haven't seen that look on your face since graduation."  
  
"Chris? This must be a dream."  
  
"Nope. It's me, alright. What's the great debate?"  
  
"Nothing, man. Just doing the staring thing."  
  
"You were always a horrible liar, man. C'mon. I'm your best friend. What gives?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Ok. I'm waiting by the Pearly Gates, right, and I look down and I see my favorite couple going through the roughest time in their lives. And before I get fitted for my wings, I get this distress call from you. Here I am, so spill it, junior."  
  
"Chris, are you kidding? You're sounding like Batman right now."  
  
"I miss you, man. I miss being here. I still don't remember much about that night, but I do remember when I died, you cried like a wuss. Sean, you knew where I was going. Why shed tears? I didn't suffer."  
  
"I know, but the fact that I lost my best friend, you know, it just took alot out of me, know ing that it was my fault."  
  
"Your fault? Are you kidding? It was an accident. A fatal one, but it was one nonetheless."  
  
"I know I need to quit on the beers."  
  
"I know that seeing me is freaking you out."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"You have something to tell me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, man. I slept with Gabby. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I didn't mean to do you dirty like this. and-"  
  
"Shush! I know what happened, and no, you didn't mean to, but it happened. I'm cool with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm cool with it. I can't hit you. I'm dead! Besides, I have a confession to make. I loved Donnie for a long time. I envied you, but I'm glad that you two hooked up."  
  
"So why am I feeling like this?"  
  
"Like what? Total crap? That, my friend, is called your conscience. All that's going on with those two women, it's gonna pass. You chose your wife, and she has to get over that. That is what you get when you play the game. Everybody loses."  
  
"Bro, you of all people, are taking this suprisingly well. I'm totally sorry for everything."  
  
"Sean. All of this was suppose to happen."  
  
"Now, you're scaring me. What do you mean?"  
  
"Everything happens for a reason. Fate is a fickled thing. Obstacles are everywhere, you just have to get over them. In your case, Donnielle's condition turned you to Gabby, which was a horrible choice in my opinion. Anyway, you still stuck by her even in your lowest point, and that, Sean, has sealed your fate with Donnie."  
  
"You sound like a fucked-up fortune cookie."  
  
"Hey! You're cussing a first class angel!"  
  
"Haha. I miss you too, man."  
  
"I know. You won't remember that I was here. You won't even remember this conversation."  
  
"Hold up, Chris. What do you mean I won't remember?"  
  
"I'm going to leave, and all you're gonna know, is that, you'll feel a whole lot better, and that your problem is gonna be solved."  
  
"Now, you're driving me crazy!"  
  
"Just like old times, eh? By the way, Owen and Brian sends their hellos."  
  
"Owen Hart? Dude! You saw him?"  
  
"Yeah, duh! Him and Pillman are my poker buddies. Oh yeah. Mrs. Blake is here too."  
  
"Our old Professor?"  
  
"The one in the same. I didn't get to see everyone yet, but I have alot of time. I even saw Blitz."  
  
"My old dog? Dude, that's vintage."  
  
"Don't worry. Your son and your daughter is doing fine too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh. The babies Donnie miscarried. A boy and a girl. I adopted them up there.Don't worry. I got this up here. You just handle down on Earth."  
  
"Thanks, man. I owe you one."  
  
"Just do what you have to do to get up here. We need another player."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"One more thing. Tonight, can you play that Chad Kroeger song?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one that was in that Spiderman movie."  
  
"Oh, Hero? I got you. Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ok. So, what did you name the kid....."  
  
In that instant, Chris was gone. Sean was baffled. He looked around him, and saw a picture of him and Chris at Sean's wedding. Two young men, and now, there is one. Sean still rememberd a little of the visit from Chris, but, as he stepped into the shower, they started to fade. Chris was right. When Sean stepped out of the shower, he remembered nothing of what they discussed. 


	10. The Tree Fell In The Woods And We All He...

10  
  
Disclaimer: Same story, different verse  
  
**************  
  
I was sitting in the living room reading the local newspaper. The headline seriously got to me. A woman strangled her 3-year old daughter because she kept crying for ice cream, and there wasn't any in the house. Honestly people, women who want kids can't have them, and have to spend thousands of dollars to see specialists in order for it to happen, yet there are these sick girls who have children, and just refuses to take care of them. Unbelievable. Sean came downstairs, and saw the look on my face as I threw the newspaper down.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Just pissed at the current events, that's all."  
  
"You know how you get everytime you read the news. People are going to be the way they are, and although it's sad, it's the harsh reality of it"  
  
"I know. Anyway, enough of this. What do you have planned tonight?"  
  
"Nothing really. I cancelled my kickboxing class, and I'm not due in Vegas until another two weeks, so my time is your time."  
  
"I like the sound of that. Say, who were you talking to upstairs earlier?"  
  
"Huh? Me? Nobody, why?"  
  
"For it to be nobody, you were holding a pretty heavy conversation."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't fall asleep in front of the television again?"  
  
"No, I don't think. Are you sure?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to anybody.."  
  
"Ok. Consider it dropped. Hey, can you turn the stereo on for me?"  
  
"What's wrong with your legs?"  
  
"Nothing, smartass. You're closer than I am."  
  
"Fine. You just use me like a servant, don't you?"  
  
"Damn right, Jeebs! Now turn the stereo on. Chop chop!"  
  
Whatever. I got your Jeebs." Sean turned on the stereo, he hit play on the CD player, The first song to pop up was "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. Sean started to shake his head, like he was experiencing deja vu.  
  
"Sean? Are you ok, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah. When was thwe last time you listened to this thing?"  
  
"I haven't touched it since the last time Chris was here. This was the song he played over and over with CJ and Seanny."  
  
"You're kidding. Chris was the last one to touch this?"  
  
"Yeah, babe. Is this creeping you out? You can turn it off."  
  
"No, no. It's cool. I was thinking of this song, and then boom, it's playing. This is some sick shit."  
  
"Deja vu?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why this song was in my head, but oh well."  
  
Seanny came downstairs singing the song  
  
"Hey, Uncle Chris's CD is still here. Cool!"  
  
"Seanny? That's his CD?"  
  
"Yeah. He told me to take care of it for him just in case something happened to it."  
  
"Ok. I should be screaming, but...Sean Donaldo O'Haire, what are you saying?  
  
"Nothing, Mom. Uncle Chris just said that he didn't want his Cd to get scratched by CJ, so he was gonna leave it here until he came back from California. He never made it back, and I tried to get it out of the stereo, but it was stuck for some wierd reason."  
  
"What else did Chris say, Seanny?"  
  
Nothing really. I spoke to CJ today, and he said that his grand parents wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Gee, thanks. When were you going to tell us?"  
  
"Dad. I'm a pre-teen. Chicks keep calling, man."  
  
"Whoa boy. Listen. What do they have to talk to us about?"  
  
"Dad, something about C.J. coming back to the States permanently because they're too many of them, blah blah, blah."  
  
"Well, let's give them a call." We called the Irvines, and according to them, there are just too many kids to care for, being that Gabby signed all of her rights away. To make a short story quick, Chris stipulated in his will that if anything happened to him, and his parents could not care for him, then he is to live with us.Great. Sean and I get C.J., while the other children go to Gabby's relatives. I feel bad for the kids, because their dad is gone, and their mother is a total douche bag. We let Seanny know about our new living situation, and he was so happy. Great. Now we have a teenager and a teen-to-be if he makes it that far, living in our house. Nothing could be greater. I know Chris is happy, wherever he is.  
  
*****************  
  
Six months later  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What, Sean?"  
  
"Where's my PS2 Controller?"  
  
"Where did you and C.J. have it last?"  
  
"Aunt Donnie, I didn't have it."  
  
"I don't care if Saint Peter had it, you two better find it!"  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
As you can see, it's a mad house. Having two boys here is comforting, but it can be a pain in the ass between "Where's my this?" and "The phone is for me" and the ever-annoying "That's my shirt". I wouldn't change it for anything. Sean is wrestling full time, so I get to see him on Raw. He's the I.C Champ now, so between autograph sessions and house shows, if he does come home, it's a miracle. The 1st Annual Chris Jericho Memorial show went off without a hitch. Lance is finaly out of the wheelchair, and he's training futurs stars in the Dungeon with Bret and Bruce Hart.  
  
Brock and Trish tied the knot a month ago, and they brought home a souveneir. Trish is about 3 weeks pregnant as we speak. They looked as happy as Sean and I did when we first got married. Gabby, unfortunately, overdosed on drugs and died. I didn't even attend the funeral service. I sent flowers and paid for all the arrangements. She's in a better place now. Maybe she'll see Chris and they can work out their differences that they couldn't work out in this life. Through it all, I still lover her as a sister. I don't know if it was out of love, or out of pity because I felt sorry for her, which I did. Enough of this, I gotta throw up! I think I ate something bad. Woops! Thar she blows!! Later Dayz!! 


	11. Conversations

11  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone to sent in their reviews. It is gonna kill me to end this saga, but hey, it's time. And to a special reader out there: you wanted Gabby to die, and she did. Too bad I didn't go into details with it. As to the other reader, I think another Sean and Donnielle saga would be a bore to everyone, and I'm running out of ideas for these two to go through. But hey, anything is possible. Well, enough of the side notes, let's get on with the story. :)  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry about the last time. I ate something bad, and got sick. Everything is fine now. Well, as I was trying to tell you, I had a talk with C.J. His mother died, and I didn't go to the funeral, which is understandable. C.J. didn't even bother to speak on it, nor did he go. So, I had to see what was going on in that teenage head of his.  
  
"What's up, Chris?"  
  
"Nothin' much."  
  
"You're ok?"  
  
"Honestly, no."  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Why? It doesn't change anything. Both of my parents are still dead."  
  
"I know, sweetie, but...."  
  
"Aunt Donnie, no disrespect, but please cut the crap."  
  
"Huh? What did I do?"  
  
"I might be young, but I'm not stupid. I know you hated my mother after my dad died."  
  
"No, I didn't, but to be blunt, she chose the path that she walked on, and that was not my fault."  
  
"You know, she was really screwed up after you two stopped being friends."  
  
"I was too."  
  
"I don't know why. Everything was cool until my dad died. Now, it's so fu...um...screwed up, I think it's all his fault."  
  
"Chris, your dad was one of my closest friends. He never intentionally hurt anyone, ever."  
  
"Then why was he never there?"  
  
"He had a job to do. He was a Professional Wrestler, who travels almost the whole year. Your Uncle Sean has the same job, and Seanny is cool with it. It's not like he didn't want to be around. Would you want him to be around all the time, and be homeless?"  
  
"No. I would see him once in a blue moon. Now, he's dead."  
  
"Just cherish the moments you did have with him. Things fell apart because he died. Your mom was depressed, and she fell apart, too. It had nothing to do with you, or your brother and sisters."  
  
"So, why did you and my mom stop being friends, and I want the truth."  
  
I couldn't tell him that she slept with Sean. It was not his place. He wanted an answer. He looked at me, and I saw Chris's face. Eyes, hair, even that chin. So uncanny.  
  
"C.J., When you get to a point in your life where you push everybody away, sometimes the things you do can hurt a person real bad. Once the damage is done, there is no way to repair that. That is what happened to your mom and I."  
  
"Oh, so it had nothing to do with my mom sleeping with Uncle Sean?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. I heard about it from friends at school, even overheard my mom talking about it to some of her gossiping friends."  
  
"Um, well.........."  
  
"You always shoot straight from the hip with me. Don't do this to me."  
  
"Well....yeah. that's what happened. I refuse to go into detail, but that's it in a nutshell."  
  
"I can't say that I blame ya. Do you still love Uncle Sean?"  
  
"Yeah. We went through alot of changes, but everything is fine now."  
  
"Does Seanny know?"  
  
"No. Can we keep it that way?"  
  
"No problem! Seanny's like my little brother."  
  
"Thanks alot, C.J."  
  
"Primo!"  
  
"Anyway, how's the new school?"  
  
"Decent. Made a ton of friends, have a few girls chasing me, just teenage drama."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're a junior. Next year, you'll be a senior, and it'll be sweet."  
  
"Oh yeah! My own car, chicks, money, college, chicks, yeah, baby!"  
  
"How about your grades?"  
  
"I'm an Irvine."  
  
"That is why I'm asking."  
  
"They're primo."  
  
"Well, depending on your grades at the end of the school year, maybe we can see a car dealership."  
  
"Yes! Aunt Donnielle, you are definitely my fave!"  
  
"Remember, the crappier your grades are, the longer you'll be riding the bus!"  
  
"Noooooo. Not the bus!"  
  
"I'm not kidding, Romeo. You bring home one grade under a 90, you my friend, will be the only senior with a platinum bus pass. You heard me?"  
  
"Crystal clear. You drive a hard bargain."  
  
"Hey, it's not because I'm being brutal. I just want you apply yourself."  
  
"Ok. So, we have a deal?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Sweet! Hey Seanny!!! help me pick out a whip for the summer!"  
  
As he ran off, I felt good. I didn't know that the boy had common sense. As I was watching the boys go on the internet, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, babes. What's up?"  
  
"Sean! I didn't expect you to call so early. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the middle of nowhere right now. We're on our way to the Silverdome."  
  
"Oh. How's it going?"  
  
"So far, so good. I miss you guys."  
  
"We miss you too."  
  
"How's the boys?"  
  
"Well, Seanny is doing fine, and C.J. is picking out a car."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Sean, he'll be seventeen."  
  
"Damn time flies, so that means that Seanny is......."  
  
"Yes. The big 1-3! And believe me, between the two of them, I'm surprised that the phone was for me."  
  
"Teenagers. We have 2 teenagers. Did you hear anything about Gabrielle coming?"  
  
"Huh? I thought she was with Gabby's parents."  
  
"Well, she wants to be with her brother. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Not at all. I thought that they ran it by you."  
  
"No, they didn't. I don't mind Gabrielle living with us, but how long will it be before Caroline and Caleb shows up?"  
  
"Good question. I don't think that they will come, because they are attatched to them, but Gabrielle is out of hand."  
  
"When is she coming?"  
  
"In about a week or so, I think. Maybe sooner."  
  
"Sooner as in today?"  
  
"Today? Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because she just stepped out of the cab, and she's on her way to our door."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shit? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to be there to see her. I'll be home in a few hours."  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"It's a family emergency! Damn right, I can do that. I'll do my match, and get on the next flight out. I'll be back in time for the PPV."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want to do."  
  
"I'm not taking "No" for an answer."  
  
"Whatever you want to do, Sean. Just make sure Vince doesn't fire your ass."  
  
"On a second thought, I think I'll see you in a month."  
  
"Good answer. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
click  
  
I knew he would change his mind once I mentioned Vince. Well, until the next thing that happens in this house........... 


	12. How About Them Apples

12  
  
Disclaimer: Nevermind.Oh yeah. To a good friend: You are DEFINITELY gonna like this chapter :)  
  
**************  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"Hi Gabrielle. Why didn't tell anybody you were coming?"  
  
"Aunt Donnie, don't ask. Those old bats just sent me off."  
  
"You're talking about your grandparents."  
  
"I know. All they wanted was Carrie and Caleb. They wanted me gone, so they sent me off with 600 dollars, and a note. I bought a plane ticket, with help of one of my friend's parents, and here I am."  
  
"This is crazy. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They withdrew me from school and everything. I have my papers in the bag."  
  
"Gabby, don't lie to me. What happened?"  
  
"That is what happened. Mrs. Slattery wants you to call her when I got here. She bought the ticket."  
  
People, you don't have to ask what happened next. I called this Mrs. Slattery woman, to see what the hell was going on.  
  
"Hi. I heard so much about you."  
  
"Likewise. I just wanted to let you know that Gabrielle is here safe and sound."  
  
"Thanks. I was getting worried abour her. She is such a lovely girl, and it's unfortunate that it had to be like this."  
  
"M'am?...."  
  
"Please, call be Tammy."  
  
"Ok. Tammy, Gabrielle gave me quite a story over here."  
  
"And, she wasn't lying about anything. I live right next door to them. I would say that it's about the money, but I don't to be rude."  
  
"Not at all. If you can shed a bit of insight of what I'm getting into, please, shed on."  
  
"If you insist. Well, when their parents passed on, and the kids went to live with them, they only wanted the last two children. They think that she would be a problem because she was close to her dad."  
  
"Ok, what's exactly wrong with that?"  
  
"I know. Their mother wasn't exactly stable, forgive me. Gabrielle was, and still is bitter behind her just abandoning them. The girl needs help, and you're doing the right thing by letting her be with you and her brother."  
  
"Thank you. I hope it all works out for the best."  
  
"It will. She stayed with us for the past six months, and she is wonderful. She just needs to have family around her who won't throw her away."  
  
"That's true. Well, I now have a housefull of kids. It was nice chatting with you. May we do it again sometime."  
  
"I would like that. By the way, you wouldn't be related to that wrestler Sean O'Haire, would you?"  
  
"I'm married to him. Almost 16 years."  
  
"Oh wow! This is so bizzare. I never knew that you were who you were. I'm honored."  
  
"Pleasure is all mine."  
  
"You are one lucky woman to be married to a hottie like him."  
  
"Oh my. Thanks. I'll talk to you again soon. I'll have Gabby call you."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
  
click  
  
Damn. That kid is screwed. I know now, that she haas no choice but to stay with us.  
  
"Ok. Chrissy. Here's the deal. You can stay here with us. But, you have to follow house rules."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Let me be clear on this. Since you are only 15, your curfew is at Ten, not a second later. No boyfriends, and I am a schoolhound, so your grades must be over 85. Can you do that?"  
  
"I'm an....."  
  
"I know. You're an Irvine. That doesn't exclude you. Eventhough there are maids in this house, you are still responsible for chores. You, Seanny and C.J take turns on the Rec Room, the kitchen, and you must do your room."  
  
"That's easy. I can do that much."  
  
"Ok. The first time you don't, you'll be grounded for a month."  
  
"Fine by me. Where's my room?"  
  
"Go upstairs and pick one."  
  
"Oh yeah. Aunt Donnielle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks alot." and she gave me a hug. She ran to join the boys, who was still online. I just took it upon myself to get a bit of air.  
  
**************  
  
It's that time again. Months went by, and we decided to have a get- together. All the guys were home from Australia, and alot has happened since then.  
  
"Hey Shawn. Get the beer!"  
  
"Kev, why is it everytime we come here, I'm always doing the beer run?"  
  
"Come on, little buddy."  
  
"Oh no. You want the beer, ask Steiner to get it."  
  
"Why me? I'm trying to score with chicks here. Send Cena to get it."  
  
"Hell no, hommie. I ain't gettin shit. I got it last time. Yo, go get O'Haire. It's his house, son."  
  
"Yo Sean! Get the beer."  
  
"It's all over there! All you have to do, is walk your lazy asses over there and get it."  
  
"We got lag, man."  
  
"We all got lag. Speaking of that, has anybody seen Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah. He said that he had to pick up his girl, and then he'll be on his way."  
  
"Who is it this year?"  
  
"You guys are brutal. He doesn't change them every year. More like every nine months."  
  
"Donnie. I'm shocked at you."  
  
"It's the truth. Her name is Tara, I think. He met her in Toronto last year."  
  
"Word? Who else is gettin' hitched?"  
  
"John, speaking like you just left a rap video, you won't be anytime soon."  
  
"Whatever, Donnie. You got your man, and I'm just hangin'"  
  
"So are your shorts. Pick them up, I have teenagers in here!"  
  
"Yes, mom! Hahaha."  
  
As you can see, We are all having fun. The usual suspects are here. Kevin and Tristan, who is home from college. Rob, Sonya and their daughter Amber. Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron and Jasmine. Also at the house, is Brock with a very pregnant Trish, Peter and Torrie, Scott Rechsteiner, as well as Hall, Jay, Adam, John Cena and Steve Williams. When Andrew came in the house with Tara, our jaws dropped. I couldn't help but notice the boulder on her left hand, under a platinum wedding band, with Drew having the matching band on. Somebody had some explaining to do.  
  
"Yo Drew! I know you didn't get married, and didn't tell us!"  
  
"We eloped. Isn't that romantic?"  
  
"Dude, you could have warned us. We could have threw you a ball and chain party."  
  
"It wasn't his fault, guys. He proposed to me, and I said yeah, let's do it right now! I thought he was kidding. An hour later, we were man and wife."  
  
"Aw. How sweet. Andrew settled down. And with a fine one at that. Well, I'm giving my congrats, as well as a gift of wisdom. Don't let her go, Drew!"  
  
"I'm not. She's my devilish little diva."  
  
"Oh, Andrew. Not in front of everybody. You're making me blush."  
  
"Thanks, Donnie."  
  
"Whatever. I hope you guys are hungry."  
  
Everybody was getting their share of food, when Paul and Stephanie Levesque showed up with their baby daughter, Athena.  
  
"Hey Donnie, look who's here." Shane Brandon McMahon was standing at the patio door. Just divorced from his shrew of a wife Marissa, he has looking much better from the last I saw him. The guys totally flipped.  
  
"Shaneo! What's up, man?"  
  
"Chillin. I'm here to eat, and score! Where's the beer? Couldn't drink one of them before."  
  
"That's right, man. Drink up! In fact, drink one for the Gipper."  
  
"Fuck the Gipper! That asshole is dead and stinkin'!"  
  
"I heard that." And they all laughed. As everything kept going on, Sean had to go there. You'll see. He needs to tarred and feathered for what he did to me.  
  
"Hey Donnie, did you tell them yet?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell us what?"  
  
"Sean....not....now."  
  
"Sean, what is it? We wanna know."  
  
"I have no choice but to tell them, Donnie."  
  
"Sean, I swear! If you open your mou......"  
  
"Donnie's pregnant!!!"  
  
Everybody was so happy. Trish started crying. And that is when it all started.  
  
"Sit down. Why didn't you tell me, I would have done all of this. You sit here."  
  
"Steph, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you are not. You have to take it easy, you know. How far along are you?"  
  
"About two months."  
  
"What? And you didn't tell anybody? Donnie, that is not cool."  
  
"In case anybody noticed, I have had bad luck in the conception department. I just wanted to wait until everything is going smoothly."  
  
"And it is. We found out everything's in place, and nothing can go wrong. Just as long as she doesn't get worked up."  
  
"Sweet, Sean."  
  
"Hey Shawn? Would you do the honors of being....."  
  
"You don't have to ask, kid."  
  
"Since we are all in the telling mood, why don't we just tell everybody how this child was conceived.!"  
  
"Yes! Porn."  
  
"SHUT UP, BROCK!"  
  
"I was only kidding, geez."  
  
"Anyways, there's something else. Chris's kids are living with us, and little Chris decided to start training."  
  
"C.J.? You're gonna start training?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm trying to go to Duke on a wrestling scholarship. I've been doing the amateur thing for almost 5 years. I won trophies and stuff, but I just gave them away because if my dad couldn't see them, then it wasn't worth it."  
  
"Aw, Chris. Your father was always proud of you, all of you. He showed us every picture."  
  
"Every clipping."  
  
"Yo, he even taped a few of your matches, man."  
  
"What? He was there?"  
  
"Yeah, when you thought he wasn't there."  
  
"Man. I feel really low right now. You guys think it's a good idea?"  
  
John took that as an invite to put him in a headlock, which he got out of. He moved just like his dad. It was like watching his old tapes. Everything is coming full circle. Yes, I'm pregnant! Yippee! 


	13. Winds Of Change

13  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, you know the drill. Why should I bore you with the legalities?  
  
**********  
  
Sean woke up early a few weeks ago. I was just laying there, trying to get some extra sleep. He was just looking out of the window in nothing but his Tommy Hilfiger boxers. My baby still has the body of a Greek God. Everything still in place, with the exception of additional booty he picked up during my pregnancy. He was drinking one of his famous vanilla shakes, when I noticed he was on another planet.  
  
"Not again, man."  
  
"Chris? Is that you?"  
  
"Duh. Who did you expect? the tooth fairy?"  
  
"Am I trippin'?"  
  
"No, you're not. I got your bat signal, and came to the rescue."  
  
"Am I talking to you?"  
  
"Well, I'm in your mind, but you're not talking out loud. You don't want her to think you've lost it, do you?"  
  
"I already did if I'm seeing you."  
  
"Anyway, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Like you don't already know. Don't you see everything?"  
  
"Well, now that I'm your newly appointed Guardian Angel, and I had to pull major strings for this, thank you very much, I'm here to be your voice of reason."  
  
"Great. My own Jiminy Cricket."  
  
"Don't be funny, Junior! Anyway, I gotta thank you guys for what you're doing for the kids. It's a rough time for them."  
  
"No big thing. They're adjusting nicely. C.J......."  
  
"Donnie bought him the Corvette, I know. Him and Seanny are just like us when we were growing up. Poor Gabrielle, though. She needs more time."  
  
"Yeah. You know about Gabby then."  
  
"Yeah, man. I'm afraid I don't have great news about her, and I can't even discuss it."  
  
"Damn! That's sad. You knew about C.J. and all his........"  
  
"Yup, all of the 'Dad was never there' stuff. Thank you for the video tapes and articles. "  
  
"Anything for my best friend, you know that."  
  
"You know, I'm glad that you and Donnie are still together, and another baby? oh my, I wish I were there, but hey, I'm there in spirit.."  
  
"It's not the same, Chris. We all miss you."  
  
"We'll all be together again."  
  
"I have one question."  
  
"No, I'm not answering if Tupac is up here or not. Forget it."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. I gotta know."  
  
"Nope, but I can tell you this. 'Think Pink.' and nothing more."  
  
"Think Pink? Chris, I don't follow."  
  
"You will. Oh yeah, can you do me a solid?"  
  
"Anything, man."  
  
"C.J. needs to know that I love him very much. Chrissy already knows, as do the other two, but Junior thinks I hated him in some way. You still have my Super 8 Tourney Trophy, and my first title belt?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I do. What about it?"  
  
"He always looked at them, even cleaned them . Heck, he guarded them with his life because he knew how much they meant to me. Can you give them to him for Christmas?"  
  
"You bet. What about Chrissy?"  
  
"My old Varsity Jacket. She would love that. She always wore it when she was smaller."  
  
"You got it, Buddy. Anything else?"  
  
"Seanny can have the Comic Book collection. I know he took my Spider-Man #0"  
  
"He wanted to bury it with you."  
  
"I know. He can keep them, and, I can't believe I'm saying this.......he can get the Action Figures too."  
  
"You're rather generous."  
  
"I can't keep it, now can I? Besides, you know I'm big on holidays."  
  
"Yeah, man. Am I gonna remember this?"  
  
"This time, you will. . Give Donnie my love, ok?"  
  
"How am I gonna do that? Without freaking her out?"  
  
"Remember Junior Prom?"  
  
"Yeah, who can forget?"  
  
"Ok. Remember what I gave Angela Engels before she dumped me?"  
  
"Oh damn. Yeah. That was so long ago, man. Let it go."  
  
"No, not that, you dummy. The other thing?"  
  
"Oh. Whoa, you still had that after all these years?"  
  
"Never found anybody who deserved it, so I kept it."  
  
"Not even your own wife?"  
  
"Not even her. That is why, I'm giving it to Donnie. She deserves it more than anybody I know."  
  
"Where can I find this ancient relic?"  
  
"Where the Trophy is. Under the base, is a dummy bottom with a compartment. It's still in it's original case and everything."  
  
"What an honor, man. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing at all. It's all good. Anything for my best friend."  
  
"I'm thinking about getting Caroline and Caleb."  
  
"Don't bother. I love them with all of my heart, but they are only Irvine by name and name alone"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They are not my biological kids. I found out a while after Caleb was born, and he had to go to get his surgery, remember?"  
  
"Oh my G...."  
  
"Don't even! I knew for a while. I still accepted them, because she was my wife, and it was the right thing to do. Nobody knew how Gabby really was behind closed doors, not even Donnie, and that is what hurts the most. I loved her with all that I had, but I still wish and hoped for the best. Too bad that it wasn't good enough. Only if I weren't away all of the time......"  
  
"Sorry, man. We all know the rules of the road. I can't but that, but I feel your pain, for sure."  
  
"Why? I know the guy. You won't believe me if I told you anyways."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Randy Orton, man."  
  
"What the---? You're jacking me off, right?"  
  
"Nope. Caleb looks just like the dude. No hard feelings, though."  
  
"You were always a good man."  
  
"I try to.anyways. Whoa, I gotta go. I have another crisis to control."  
  
"Always the humanitarian."  
  
"By the way, You'll love your Christmas present this year."  
  
"What? What is it?....Chris?"  
  
He was gone. Sean looked around, and shook his head.  
  
"Baby? Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine now. " and he cracked a smile.  
  
"Why do you look like the cat who swallowed the canary?"  
  
"What Canary?"  
  
"Nevermind. Do you know I had the weirdest dream?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That time we all went to Sea World, and Chris pushed me into the dolphin tank."  
  
"That was funny. I remember that."  
  
"Yeah. But, that part kept repeating itself over and over. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Why would that happen again?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You had the same thing happen when you were pregnant with Seanny. That time, It was when You wet Mike with the Super Soaker." **  
  
"You're right. Why is that happening?"  
  
"No clue. Want something to eat?"  
  
"Not yet. I can barely move."  
  
"Look at you. You're big as all outdoors."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"I know you want to, but I'm not a rack of lamb"  
  
"Whatever. Are you gonna be here for this baby's birth?"  
  
"Uh....Yeah! Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because your boss can be an asshole."  
  
"Good point. I'm deciding to quit wrestling."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Why?"  
  
"Four children in this house, and I'm not going to be around for them to grow up. I missed Seanny sort of. I'm not gonna miss this child either."  
  
"Before you get all crazy, just give a thought to it."  
  
"I was thinking about it for almost 3 years. Besides, my legs can't take anymore. I'm following Shawn and Kev's advice. Retire while you can still bend around."  
  
"If that is what you want."  
  
"If it's about the money....."  
  
"No. Not at all. It never was."  
  
"I still have my school running. I can train wrestlers too. At least I'll still do what I love."  
  
"You might as well go to UFC."  
  
"You think? I never thought of that."  
  
"Only a thought. I'm about to go back to work again, and buy back my agency. It's starting to crumble with the new management."  
  
"Really? You can do it. I believe in you, Donnie. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But, if you will excuse me, I have a bladder to drain."  
  
"Just think, only four more months of this."  
  
"Seems like four years."  
  
As I went to the bathroom, Sean took a look on the dresser, and looked at a picture of Seanny and C.J, next to a childhood picture of him and Chris. He smiled, and proceeded to go downstairs 


	14. It Was All Worth It

14  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews. Without further adieu.......  
  
*************  
  
Christmas  
  
I am waddling like a lost penguin. Yup! I'm in my ninth month, and trust me, I want to have this baby right now! Sean had his last match in the WWE yesterday. It was rather sad, knowing that we won't get to see everybody as much anymore. Presents are everywhere, and we were all downstairs.  
  
"Mom? Dad? C'mon! I want to open up the gifts, man!"  
  
"We ain't got all day. Chop chop. I wanna see what I got already."  
  
"C.J.? Let's do it without them."  
  
"Chill, Sean. They'll be down here."  
  
"Ok. What's the rush? I can't move any faster than this."  
  
"Sorry, Mom.Where's Dad hibernating at?"  
  
"I'm right here, smartass."  
  
"About time."  
  
"Don't get your ass kicked, It's a holiday."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
We started opening up the gifts, and everybody got what they wanted. C.J. and Gabriella got all of their dad's old stuff, Seanny got the comics, another video game system, and keys to a Jeep Cherokee. I paid for Sean's 6 new tatoos, which was what he wanted, and.........  
  
"This is for you."  
  
"For me? How sweet."  
  
I opened it up, and it was a ring. Inscribed in it, was, "I'll always be with you, Chris." I was floored.  
  
"Why does it have Chris's name in it?"  
  
"He always wanted you to have it."  
  
I put it on a chain and put it around my neck. It was so beautiful, I couldn't wear it on my hand. Besides, I only wear 2 rings on my finger, and Sean bought both of them. During the course of the day,I made breakfast, Christmas dinner, and managed to get some sleep. Sean was playing with the kids, except for Gabriella, who was sleep wearing Chris's old jacket. Everything was set for dinner later on that evening when.....  
  
"Does anybody want this plate to go?"  
  
"Huh? Why would you ask that?"  
  
"If you want to eat in the car, wrap it up now!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Donnielle? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"C.J., take the keys to the Durango, and start the car."  
  
"Will you tell me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"We have one more present to open up."  
  
"Where is it then?"  
  
"Right over here. My water just broke, and I'm in alot of pain, so can we cut the chat and get moving!!!"  
  
"Holy shit! You're kidding?"  
  
"Look at the floor, stupid! that's not soda water!"  
  
"Ok. I'll get everything, and you just get in the car. I'll take C.J.'s car and meet you and C.J. there."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Sean, you and Gabriella can go to your uncle Kevin's house with Tristan."  
  
"I want to go."  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
Everything was chaotic until we got to the hospital. C.J. took Seanny and Gabriella to Kevin's, and Kevin and Shawn met us at the hospital. I was in so much pain, and all they wanted to do is laugh at me. What idiots. Let's see them push out a kid!  
  
"We're here for ya, Sean."  
  
"Thanks, Kev. I'm glad you two were still in New York."  
  
"No problem, kid. Donnie, how are ya holding up?"  
  
"Shawn, come and let me show you by pulling your hair out, scalp included! Ugh!"  
  
"Whoa. Ok. I'll go get you some ice."  
  
"Ice? I want a piece of that turkey Sean's hoarding over there!"  
  
"Hey! You know you can't eat anything."  
  
"Whatever, man! I'm hungry."  
  
My OB/Gyn came in and determined that I was fully dialated. Kev and Shawn had to leave the room, but Sean asked for them to stay, just in case that ha passed out like he did when Seanny was born.  
  
Yup! He passed out yet again...............  
  
About 2 hours later, the nurses came in to bring us our newest arrival, a beautiful, 7 pound even, baby GIRL!! And I wanted another boy. Everybody got wind of the delivery, and just started showing up. Balloons, cards, baskets everywhere. That was all well and good, but we needed a name over here. We didn't expect a girl, so we were drawing a blank. Sean and I were in the room well after everybody left.  
  
"How are you holding up, Didi?"  
  
"I'm ok. You?"  
  
"Got a bump on the head, but I'll live. Sorry about passing out again."  
  
"I knew it was gonna happen again."  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, baby."  
  
"We have a name to come up with."  
  
Just as we were talking, Johnny came in, with stuffed animals.  
  
"Hey, sis. Where's my niece?"  
  
"You just missed her. They just put her back into the nursery."  
  
"Damn. I'll see her when you guys come home. Do you have everything there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. So, what's her name?"  
  
"We don't have one, yet."  
  
"Why would that be? She has to have a name before she leaves here."  
  
"Don't get all brotherly, Johnny."  
  
"I'm serious, Donnie. Did the Priest come in here yet?"  
  
"No. I just had her."  
  
"I'm going to get the Priest. I don't care if I have to drag his ass out of Midnight Mass."  
  
They brought the baby back into the room while my older yet bullheaded brother was in the middle of his tirade  
  
"She's gorgeous. Look at her. She looks just like Mama."  
  
"Huh? Like Mom?"  
  
"Yeah. The eyes, face, even the mole on her face. Where did she get the..."  
  
He took a look at my face and saw where the mole came from, since it was in the same place as mine, and seanny's  
  
"I have the same damn mole on my face. It's genetic?"  
  
"Yup. Seanny has it too."  
  
"I wish she opens up her eyes. I gotta see the color of them."  
  
"They're grey."  
  
"Sean, you lucky bastard! You're gonna have to get a shotgun for all the guys."  
  
"Damn right I am. You're gonna need one for your girls too. Should I recommend a gun shop?"  
  
"I already have 4 of them. Want one of mine? You are one lucky couple."  
  
"Thanks, man. Wait! That's it! Her name. I got it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"That's what you name a dog, Sean."  
  
"Not the spelling, though. How about, L-U-C-C-I?  
  
"No! Try again. I'm not naming my daughter Lucky!"  
  
"Lucky O'Haire? Too Irish for me."  
  
"Oh, should we find a name from the 'Old Country'?"  
  
"Fuck you. Hahaha."  
  
"I don't go that way. Hahaha"  
  
"I'm going to call Father Carmine, and see if he could get here."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
Johnny went to call Father Carmine, and we sit there once again, looking at our little girl, trying to figure out what to name her.  
  
"Back at square one, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey kid, what's your name? Me and your mom are stuck here." The baby just opened her eyes and closed them back, putting her fist in her mouth  
  
"Great. We need a name, and you went M.I.A. I see we're gonna...."  
  
"M.I.A.? Sean, you just saved the day. How about Mia?"  
  
"Mia? Not bad. What's the middle name now?"  
  
"Hey, my name is not bad. Besides, Seanny has your first name."  
  
"Mia Cassidy?"  
  
"Yeah. That sounds perfect."  
  
"Mia Cassidy, it is. I'll tell the clerk to get right on it."  
  
Without further adieu, I would like to announce to everyone the birth of Mia Cassidy O'Haire! Born December 25, at 9:57 P.M. Both parents are doing fine. Now, If I could get something to eat............................  
  
*****************  
  
Conclusion  
  
4th of July, a year later  
  
"Yo Shawn?"  
  
"I don't have it. Brock had it last."  
  
"Hell no, I had my own. You had it."  
  
"I did not. Paul?"  
  
"Hey, you guys handle it the best way you know how. I'm out of this."  
  
"Kev?"  
  
"I have it. Geez, guys. You can find a beer, but a baby bottle, it's like a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Sean? You need something?"  
  
"Nah. I have a handful as it is."  
  
It was time for a cook out at the O'Haire Home. Sean is so attatched to Mia, who is 6 months old, and looks just like her mommy, with her daddy's eyes, of course. Seanny is still.......Seanny. He's in High School now, and the girls won't stop calling. He looks like Sean, even started training in Martial Arts with his dad, which I am proud to say that my son is a second degree black belt now.  
  
C.J. is doing fine. He's with his girlfriend, April. She is a sweet girl. They remind me of when Chris and Gabby first seeing each other. He graduated High School with honors, and has a scholarship to the University of Michigan. Scott hooked him up with admissions, so he's leaving in the fall. I'm gonna miss him, but, he'll be home from time to time.  
  
Gabriella is coming along nicely as well. She has straight A's, and she's accepting the loss of her parents much better. She's debating about college, or joining the military, which is fine as long as she's happy with whatever she wants to do.  
  
Sean, who's accepting retirement, is still at his Dojo, and also training UFC fighters. He spends alot of time at home and he loves every minute of it, especially since we have new neighbors, Kevin and Tamara Nash. Yes, they reconcilled, and Kev is a father again. He has another son, Trevor. Shawn and Rebecca Hickenbottom are still happily married with three children now. Cameron just won the WWE light heavyweight championship.  
  
Brock and Trish just had a little boy, Anthony Thomas Lesnar. She brought the little tyke to the house. He is so cute, While Andrew and Tara are expecting. She's six months pregnant, and they just told us that it's a girl. Everytime Trish sees Tara, Trish always has a look for Drew and Tara, then in turn, Tara sticks out her hand to show off her ring, and sticks her tougne out at her. Andrew just laughs his ass off, knowing Trish is still a little bitter. Andrew and Tara moved to Long Island, not too far from us actually, so Sean is always over there with Drew, and Kev, who always hold a poker game every Friday, until the baby alarms go off, and it's off to home.  
  
We visit Chris almost every month. C.J. got his closure he needed, and Gabriella is at peace. They don't even mention Gabby, which I find sad, but I can understand. As for it being alot of people in the house, it is, but it's just fine.  
  
What about me, you ask? I have a sexy husband, two gorgeous children, two sweet and attractive Godchildren/niece/nephew, I'm loaded, and I'm healthy. What more could I possibly ask for? I'm officially happy with my life, and I love it. I still love to shop, I still have my modeling agency, and my photo studio,and I show Mia off every chance I get, if Sean doesn't have her with him and the guys.  
  
I am so glad that I shared my story with you guys. From the beginning to the end, I had a time telling you all of it. Well, I took up enough of your time. I'm going to rescue my Greek God from baby spit-up. I'll miss you all. For the last time........  
  
From 1 Thriller To Another, Donnielle Barrows-O'Haire  
  
**Side Note**  
  
Well, all is well with my favorite couple. My kids are happy, and Sean and Donnie are happy with Seanny and Mia. She is such a beautiful baby. Trish and Brock are together, and Drew finally stopped being an assclown. Hey! I'm an angel, I can say one swear word every 35 years! Kev and Tamara...Yeah! Shawn is never leaving Becca. I'm glad Sean knocked Orton out for sleeping with my wife. Well, not really, but I knew he was gonna do it. And if Cena doesnot stop checking out Donnie's backside, Sean's gonna kill him. Well, my job as Sean's Guardian Angel is over. He did the right thing. As for me, I'm in Heaven. I'm fine. Now, if you would excuse me, Owen, Brian, Andre and Freddie needs another poker player . Take care.  
  
With Wings, Will Travel, Christopher Irvine 


End file.
